Conventional electronic modules with plastic housings have a printed circuit board onto which the electronic components are attached and electrically connected. If the electronic module is an actuation device for occupant restraint systems in vehicles, then one of the electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board is an acceleration sensor that has to be arranged with a specific orientation in the vehicle. Therefore, the printed circuit board is installed in the plastic housing with a specific orientation established by support walls, stops and contact surfaces on the inside of the housing. The housing, in turn, is attached in the vehicle in a precisely specified orientation. For different sensing directions, with the same orientation of the housing in the vehicle, the printed circuit boards have to be arranged with appropriately different orientations inside the housing. This means that each sensing device requires its own housing, and an appropriate tool is needed for its production, generally by means of injection molding. Moreover, the different installation conditions inside the housing, depending on the orientation, call for differently designed printed circuit boards and corresponding connections to the housing with plug connectors. These aspects add considerably to the production costs of such electronic modules